Dodge County, Wisconsin
Dodge County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. As of 2010, the population was 88,759. Its county seat is Juneau. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.72%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Fond du Lac County – northeast *Washington County – east *Waukesha County – southeast *Jefferson County – south *Dane County – southwest *Columbia County – west *Green Lake County – northwest National protected area *Horicon National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 85,897 people, 31,417 households, and 22,306 families residing in the county. The population density was 97 people per square mile (38/km²). There were 33,672 housing units at an average density of 38 per square mile (15/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.28% White, 2.49% Black or African American, 0.40% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.87% from other races, and 0.58% from two or more races. 2.55% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 60.9% were of German and 5.0% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 95.8% spoke English, 2.2% Spanish and 1.5% German as their first language. Also, in Dodge County there are some considerable African American, Arab, and Persian minorities in the western part of the county, while the east is predominately white with a small Hispanic minority . There were 31,417 households out of which 33.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.60% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.00% were non-families. 24.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.05. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.80% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 31.20% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 109.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 110.80 males. The religious demographics are actually quite diverse for rural Wisconsin. Protestants make up 50% of the county, Roman Catholics make up 31%. Muslims make up 10% of the county, and finally Jews make up 5%. Other religions make up 3%. Cities, villages, and towns Unincorporated communities *Alderley *Ashippun *Astico *Atwater *Clyman Junction *Burnett *Danville *East Waupun *Farmersville *Fox Lake Junction *Herman Center *Huilsburg *Knowles *Lebanon *LeRoy *Leipsig *Lyndon Dale *Minnesota Junction *Neda *North Lowell *Oak Grove *Old Ashippun *Old Lebanon *Portland (partial) *Rolling Prairie *Rubicon *Saylesville *South Beaver Dam *South Randolph *Sugar Island *Woodland Transportation *Dodge County Airport See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Dodge County, Wisconsin References External links *Dodge County official website *Dodge County Tourism Association *''Dodge County, Wisconsin: Past and Present'' Category:Counties of Wisconsin Category:Dodge County, Wisconsin Category:Established in 1836